


Study of an oak tree/Graphite on Paper/14.8 x 21.0cm/Yusuf Al-Kaysani/2020

by bijective



Series: Art throughout the ages: Real and Imaginary [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: First part of a series of short vignettes featuring Art and the TOG characters
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Art throughout the ages: Real and Imaginary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Study of an oak tree/Graphite on Paper/14.8 x 21.0cm/Yusuf Al-Kaysani/2020

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my threats to the fandom of Zingaro X Jafar, I'm quite incapable of writing anything other than fluff.

Joe sat on the wooden park bench, his charcoal pencil skimming gracefully over the thick paper of his sketchbook. Every few seconds he looked up observing the large knotted up oak tree in the middle of the grassy field. The pencil traced over the expansive canopy, the mighty trunk, the delicate limber branches; capturing the very essence of a sturdy lady that has lived centuries. 

_plip_

A drop of water fell on his paper.

_plop_

Another fell on the gravel at his feet.

Joe looked up towards the mostly clear sky with a few clouds hanging onto the bare bright blue. He huffed at the heavens which seemed determined to interrupt him. Just as he was contemplating the merits of packing up and finding shelter at a nearby cafe his vision was obstructed by a clear plastic umbrella and the beautiful face of one Nicolo di Genova. 

Joe smiled towards Nicky. “Well hello there handsome…”

“Well hello to you.” Replied Nicky, the edges of mouth curling upward into the slightest of smile.

He sat down beside Joe adjusting the umbrella to make sure that the now light drizzle wouldn’t wet the sketchbook. Joe rewarded him with a light kiss on the arch of his cheekbone, before turning his attention back to his work.

After several minutes he finished his sketch and packed away his art supplies along with his sketchbook into his rucksack. Joe then turned to his silent companion who was gazing into the distant tree line. Reaching out, he took the umbrella from Nicky.

“I’ll take that now.”

Nicky turned towards him, with a sweet smile before leaning into Joe completely. Joe chuckled lightly, pulling the Italian towards himself. He then, ran his hands through Nicky’s hair and queried, “New hairstyle?”

“Yes, Nile insisted. She said otherwise I will look like a trademarked father.”

“Like a priest?”

“No… like a dad. But, I believe priest also applies.”

Joe laughed. Admittedly, the newest addition to their family had a way with humour.

“So, where is she?”

“I left her at the entrance of Musée d’Orsay. She said that she wanted to see the Scandinavian exhibit and the Monets.”

Joe hummed indicating that he wanted Nicky to continue.

“She also wanted to see if she could find one of us among the art there.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That if she can find at least five cats among the art I will cook whatever dish she wants me to.”

“Five? That is too easy, I can already name at least three.”

“Of course you can my love. I merely just want her to ask me for what she wants. She seems so reticent to do it on occasion.”

“My Nico, always caring for others.” Joe said, before teasing Nicky, “He should pay attention to his husband also.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Nicky teases back handing Joe a colourful gift bag.

Joe slowly pulled out the contents, admiring the large A3 size leather bound sketchbook which happily informed him that it contained heavy duty watercolour paper along with a cardboard box filled with pens. 

“What are these?” He asked, looking bemusedly at the pens.

“Something new for you to try. They are brush pens. I think they would be good for sketching while on the go, or so the store clerk told me.”

Joe kisses him then, on the lips.

“What would I do without you?”

“Subject every hapless, pretty young man to your effusive poetry?”

Nicky kisses away Joe’s resultant pout, and then settles back into his arms; both their gazes enjoying the now clear sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add some cats in paintings.
> 
> The Artist's Studio, a real allegory summing up seven years of my artistic and moral life Between 1854 and 1855/Oil on Canvas/Gustave Courbet/1854-1855
> 
> Julie Manet/Oil on Canvas/Pierre-Auguste Renoir/1887
> 
> Le garçon au chat/Oil on Canvas/Auguste Renoir/1868


End file.
